


On Wings Lighter than Air

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Simon is excited - he’s stopped dreaming nightmares and he’s going flying today.or: Baz isn’t as enthusiastic, and he’s really glad if he gets to eat breakfast first at least.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	On Wings Lighter than Air

**Author's Note:**

> Not a thing is mine 
> 
> Fill for COC2019 day 11 prompt: angst

**Simon**

It took some getting used to, having wings. Of course, the more time passed the better both Penny and Baz got at hiding them from the Normals, so I rarely had to worry about anyone finding out. Of course, I did still sometimes forget I had them - shrugging without sweeping everything off every surface within reach took  _ forever _ . 

Lately, I’d started enjoying having them, even. I think, had I been like Baz or Penny, or even Agatha, I’d have been disappointed (putting it mildly) to lose my magic but… I never got the hang of using it, right? So what did it matter if I outright lost it? I gained wings, and I honestly think it’s a fair trade-off. The wings I can at least use.

What did take longer to come to terms with was the way the Mage treated me - and seeing Ebb killed. Me and Baz - because I pushed and wouldn’t let the matter rest - went looking for Nico again. He was easier to find, that time. I’m unlikely to ever see him again, though. I think the only thing actually making him stay was Ebb, and with her gone - what would be the point, really?

It was a bit of a change, not having magic. I can’t say I missed Watford, or the pitying and disappointed looks I’d get from everyone who expected better from their  _ Chosen One _ . Most ridiculous nickname I’d ever heard, and there was a boy in my juniors that everyone called Dunce, even his mum. Chosen One maybe wasn’t as condescending, but it sure was up there on the incredulity scale.

Watford was - I had a panic attack, back when I went to see Baz graduate. Just from the sheer thought of  _ seeing  _ the buildings. I managed to keep a lid on it while I was there - through inhuman levels of control - and also a not entirely negligible amount of tranquillizers. It’s probably not recommended to use that much tranquillizers, actually, even if the one receiving them is a horse. I kept my cool while there though, so it was an effort well-spent. 

I’d (mostly) stopped having nightmares, though, so that was a small relief. Baz gets very cranky when someone disturbs his beauty sleep - not that he needs it, but whatever.

I did tend to wake up earlier than him no matter what, though, in stark contrast to our Watford days. Maybe that was mostly due to Baz staying the night during weekends only, and he felt the need to catch up on that beauty sleep. If he gets any prettier I won’t survive, so I’m honestly not entirely certain what his point with that is.

**Baz**

I don’t think I’d ever get used to waking up to a guy with wings staring at me. It didn’t cause quite the jolt anymore, not like it had the first few times I woke up to Simon Snow’s face in mine, but it was still a bit weird. He usually wasn’t even aware he was staring, that was probably the worst part - how do I tell my boyfriend that when he zones out staring at me because he loves me so much, it’s kind of creepy?

I don’t, is the short of it, really.

“Morning, Snow,” I managed to grumble out, and I could literally see him startle out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, good morning, I didn’t notice you woke up,” he replied, shaking himself like a wet dog. I think I must’ve dozed off without noticing because all of a sudden I woke up again when he landed on me, a toothy smile right in my face. “Hi.”

“Hi,” I said back, unable to stop smiling at him, even more so when he turned his wings down around us, concealing us in a leathery tent.

“We’re going flying today!”

“No,  _ you’re  _ going flying today,” I countered. “ _ I  _ shall be sitting on terra firma, reading a book on magick theory.”

“Well, I’ll be flapping about several feet in the air while you do that, so I don’t mind!”

Considering how excited Simon was to get to go flying again - I usually teleported us, a hop, skip and a jump away, to get as far from civilisation as possible, and it took a lot out of me - I was surprised I was allowed to eat breakfast. Well, not really, because Simon would never give up his breakfast scone that was more butter than scone, but nevertheless. He was  _ very  _ excited. 

Once he’d eaten his scone - and I had eaten my more substantial breakfast, all with a very keen audience of one, and then kissed the scone crumbs off of his face - then we could leave. 

I’d packed a bag with snacks, a blanket and some reading material for me, and a thick, thick pullover for Simon. Knowing him like I did meant I did know he wouldn’t have remembered how cold he gets when flying. 

When we arrived at our usual place, a lightly forested area by a beautiful lake, all of it unreachable unless by a very dedicated mountaineer (or a Magickal), Simon didn’t waste any time before launching into the air. 

I set about fixing the blanket and pulling out my book, all while counting the seconds until he came back. 

“Baz… I’m cold…” It took him just over two minutes before the plaintive words reached me, and that was actually longer than usual. It was unseasonably warm out, though, so maybe not that weird. 

“Here, because I  _ know _ you get cold,” I said, handing over the pullover and shaking my head at him. It was always like this. 

He gave me a quick kiss in thanks, in between pulling the pullover on and kicking off from the ground, powerful wings beating the air as he rose. 

I don’t know how much time had passed before I looked up again, scanning the air for him. He was playing, doing loops, and I became rather engrossed in watching him. Thank Magick for that. Had I not been so deeply engrossed in watching him, had I instead been reading or napping, Magick only knows what could have happened. 

What did happen was this: I was watching Simon fly, when he all of a sudden froze in the air, hanging entirely still - as if suspended in time. Then he fell, uncontrollably. 

I was up and running before it had properly registered that he was falling, and I must have teleported somehow, because all of a sudden I was  _ there _ , kneeling at his side. 

Doing my best to avoid the twisted wings, what tatters of them that remained, I could only hover uselessly above him. The sheer relief I felt when he groaned was nothing compared to when he spoke.

“Ugh… what happened?” He tried to pull a hand up to his face, but only came halfway before wincing.

“You took a proper nasty fall, that’s what,” I said, smiling fondly at him. The wings were clearly dangerous to life and limb, even if this was the first time anything had happened. 

“And… who’re you?” The genuine confusion in his voice. The blank eyes, but for the pain clouding them. Oh. Oh no. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be longer and more fleshed out ?(probably) when I can write angst again


End file.
